Super Smash Soul Brothers
by CutyFox15
Summary: A story about the Super Smash Brother characters, when a young teenage girl is the chosen one to create an online gaming website that controls your score and ranking. Turns into a horrible problem. The girl must rescue the kidnapped ranker.  C  Sw
1. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day0 Part 1

SUPER SMASH SOUL BROTHERS  
Day: 0  
~ Deluxion ~  
The bloody palace  
[Mission: - ]  
As the sky was red, with black clouds, raining blood. It was a horrible world, it was a dimension world of the Nintendo's world. A lot of evil villains, lurking around each corner. All have hatred developed for one and another. In that world, you couldn't trust anyone. Pity, on the other hand….. Was different. He had a different attitude, he was always ever so cheerful. Seeing him smiling, meant the world to Rot. Rot always thought to himself the day when Pity started becoming slowly like everyone else in this world…. Would be the day he realises his true powers and take his anger out on everyone but Pity. One day…- " Failure! You bring nothing but disgrace to everyone! "," Dad, what are you- ! "-Just than, Rot's and Pity's evil original father, he was the evil version of Eilwood. His name was " Archwood ". Archwood punched Pity in the face, for not having an evil mean attitude like everyone else. Rot heard Pity falling on the ground, he rushed as fast as he could! Hoping Pity, would be alright. As he got there little did he realise Pity was on the ground, not saying a word." You will die in a horrible death, slowly and painfully….. "- As Archwood continued. Pity never said a word, it was like he completely froze up. Not even a word nor a sound came out of Pity. But all of a sudden, with no hesitation, a voice shouted out to Archwood." Enough, you bastard! "," What was that….? "," You pick on the young, but you can never man up! "," …. Is that so? "," Don't give me, non of that bull-shit! "," Come and try….. ".And thus, a battle between the father Archwood, and the oldest son, Rot. Began, all in the war and fight for Pity's rights and safety. The two, had an amazing sword fight. Pity, looked so cold and blank with nothing but a stare. " I'll kill you, and you can join our so called ' mother '- IN HELL! " Rot screamed at Archwood, as the flames where burning up inside of him, Rot can feel power as every second went by. Archwood was at first struggling. Archwood than transformed his weapon into two weapons…. Things didn't look so bright for Rot anymore. " I won't let you take his soul! Stop with this aura-shit! "," ….Temper, Temper, Temper. "," You fucking piece of shit! ",Rot dashed towards Archwood, but to be shortly stopped. Archwood snapped his fingers. Pity's arms were glowing black and blue." N-no… ", Pity said quietly to himself." Stop! Pity! ", Rot screamed for Pity!" Why should I? ", Archwood slowly looked up at Rot, he than quickly stabbed and cut Rot's hand," Your life, ends here. " Archwood continues as he stabbed and pushed Rot down to the floor. Archwood than cut Rot's hands and arms. Rot slowly started bleeding out blood, he had his arm and hand out trying to reach Pity's hand. " We will never… S-surrender. " as a bloody-tear like came out of Rot's eye. " All I need…. Is you, Pity… " Rot kept saying, he was determinded that he will reach Pity. Shortly after he was so ever close to Pity's hand, but to ruin the moment…. Archwood stabbed Rot's hand, which stopped Rot for a second. " To bad, he was born as a darkness-phoenix. "," … H-how could you? ","….. B-Brother….. What am I?"," P-Pity…. Y-your- "," Brother…. A-am I a monster…. Or a freak….! ","….. Neither, you're my brother. ","….. It ends now! ",Archwood stabbed Rot, in the stomach. Rot slowly got up and in his eyes, you can see flames. Rot started walking up to Archwood, with steam coming out of Rot. It was like, Rot hand no actual pain. Rot didn't fall on the floor and die like that. Rot was fighting back, as Rot continued to walk up to Archwood. Archwood's sword was being melted." I like it rough… "," ….. "," In further it goes, the more I like….. ".It was like if Rot didn't sound like himself anymore. From the flames of Pity's depression, started to slowly control Rot. Rot, started breathing very heavily when approaching Archwood." No wonder your mother choose to kill herself, than to raise you, two. ". Archwood said in a mean, cold, heartless mono-tone. Another red bloody tear came out of Rot, but this time…. When it fell of his cheek, down to the ground it was like a little flame. That put it self out, before it touched the ground." S-she did…..? " Pity said without even thinking, just ever so…. Confused like." Of course, she hated the fact that you two, were failures. " Archwood continued to mock them."…. You… Your all a like… Every single one of them…. " Pity answered back to Archwood. " I hate you all… WHY CAN'T YOU ALL GO DIE! " Pity than slowly got up, " What's it to you! You hurt us and treated us like if we were to be your little pets! You would never care! Even if wewere horribly kill! ". " Your right, I don't care. " Archwood commented back towards, Pity who was unfortunately lost in sorrow. " You said you didn't care!, Right! WELL WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TREAT US LIKE THIS! " Pity screamed out to the top of his lungs. " Like this…. " Archwood whispered than badly injured Rot. Pity ran off. " As I thought so… You mistake-as a child. " Archwood continued in mocking Pity. " H-how could you! "…. Rot, never got Archwood, He never did care either. Rot looked around for Pity." No tears, Pity? "." ….. "," I'm proud of you. "," ? "," You'll never be like….. _Him_ or _them_…. ".Pity just realized that Rot had an amazing point. Pity, was always weak. But his attitudes where changing. Pity, was becoming stronger and stronger. Rot, will be the one to guide him among the problems that may occur in the future-during events." Brother…. W-what happened to mom….? ","….. Pity… "," ? "," It would be for the best you never knew what happened to her, one of the reasons why I'm cold hearted was because…..I found out the truth. "," ….. ".Pity, always got bullied by students at their high-school." Weakling! "- shouted out Iker." Move it, skinny bones! "- Linker said, and pushed Pity out of his way." Where's your mother to protect you?…..- "….. " - Oh yeah, that's right…. She's dead. "- Martherk said in the coldest way." Eww it's the hideous failure! "- As Peachette whispered and started gossiping to the girls." How about we-? " - Zeldie was too busy storming up a plan." That wouldn't work, Pity would have Rot by his side. "- Samurk explained." It's better than nothing… " - Daist replied to Samurk." That is always true…. Go on, Zeldie. "- Rosaletta wanted to hear the rest." You got a problem, with him! " Rot has finally appeared, he went in front of Pity. [Protecting him.]" Speak about the devil…. " - Peachette, whispered to the girls all stepped back, allowing the boys to go up to Rot." Look, it's the faggot brothers. " - Iker mocked them." You can't take us all on, Rot. Alone…. "- Linker, continued giving Pity a cold murdering look."….. The reason why, she killed herself….. Was because of you, Pity….. "- Martherk finished it, by that last quote."…. Pity….."," ? "," If I were you, I would turn around….. I wouldn't want you to see the blood from these three. "," B-Brother…..! ","….heh.. ".Pity turned around, not watching what Rot was about to do… Rot began to walk up to them and one by one, he kicked their asses. The screams, the flames of fire was everywhere. One by one, sooner or later… They were all, almost dead. Rot gave the girls a dirty look. He than took his brother, Pity with him and left. Pity never got to see what Rot did to they approach the entrance of their own home… They were in for the worst." I see….. " Archwood, had that look in his eyes. By the tone of voice, Rot knew they were in for the worst. " Go…. Now…. " Rot whispered to Pity, Pity ran off. Pity, always got away with anything, Rot takes all the blame for Pity.


	2. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day0 Part 2

." Why do you think you can always protect _him_? "," I'm doing a better job, than you! That's why! ","…..How so? "," You never did care. "," …..How very amusing seeing you slowly collapsing, Rot. "," Fuck, you too. "," Keep it up, and that's the way how you'll die. "," That's how ' moth- "," She choose to, get your facts straight. "," Someone is awfully hiding, something….Ever so deep…. "," Don't be a smart-ass, Rot. I could kill you right here and right now. "," You know…. If you were to do that, from the myths it'll collapses on you-"," You still believe in those childish, fairy-tales? ","… It's not a ' fairy tale ', it's a fact! "," Your still ever so, Childish…. And foolish….I'm surprised you made it this far, Rot. "," I'm not a little dip-shit like you. ".To two continued with their non-sense talking back. To see which one were to ever crash first, Rot or Archwood. The results, was…. Neither one of them. Archwood, saw Pity without Rot, Archwood than called Pity over." Archwood? "," Pity, come here. "," O-okay "," I see your not like _your_ brother, Rot… "," ? "," Don't be stupid. "," …. "," Come closer… "," ….. ".Pity continued to walk closer to his father, Archwood. Just than… Pity looked up at Archwood, and stared him in the eyes." Your nothing but a failure. You should never exist. You're the reason why she's gone. Your only here to make us all end up like her. Rot is next….. Because of _you_. This is all _your_ fault. I just want to see how long it would take you to realize this and just simply….. Crack. "," I-It was….! "," Her last words were…. ' Pity, will kill us all. ' And she'll always be right….. You murder. ".Pity had the look in his eyes if he were to be dead. Everything didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't know what to say nor do. Where would he begin? Archwood than slapped Pity and said…" Your not my son, you were always adopted. Rot is only protecting you because he knows if he doesn't protect you. I would have yelled at him, or worse…. "," W-' worse '….! "," I would have killed Rot, with my bare hands. ".That night, Pity wrote a note…" Dear, Rot. By the time your reading this note. I have killed myself, to see mother. I'll be watching over you, instead this time. Father always told me, that I was adopted. He also told me that it was my fault that our mother died. He told me he would either yelled or kill you with his bare hands if you didn't protect me through all these years. Father, told me mother's last words: ' Pity, will kill us all…. ' I see that I'm nothing more than a murder. I never wanted you to get involved. I love you, Brother Rot. And I'll always will. ~ Love, Pity. P.S. I'm finally something, I always dreamed about being. Your Guardian Angel, Rot. "Pity, went and decided to go to Rot's room and he slipped the note in Rot's hand. Pity thanleft…Among the way…Whispering out the words: " Good-bye, forever…. Rot. " Oddly enough, in Rot'sdream…" D-don't go….. ".Pity, assumed he was talking in his dream, he continued going to the kitchen. He than takes out a butcher's knife…. He stabbed himself in the heart. Slowly, with the felt of his heart beat stopping, blood gashing out everywhere and a loud " Thump "-like sound…. To end this scene. Pity finally, killed himself. In Pity's blood, all that was seen was…. The reflection of himself, and the aura making him look evil in the reflection. The next morning, Archwood came downstairs to see Rot on his knees in the kitchen floor." You did this…. "," I see he cracked, oh well. "," ….. How could you! "," Not my fault nor problem. "," YOU TOLD HIM LIES. "," He was the idiot who believed it. ",Rot slowly got up, with no hesitation…. His eyes started slowly matching Pity's blood…Rot had a rose-red glowing eye colour. When things couldn't get any worse…. The aura started slowly going towards Rot, Pity's blood turned black. The aura that kept it red was gone!…It transferred itself into Rot's blood-stream. The aura gone through Rot's scars." I see the aura, now choose you. "," Come and try. "," Very well… "," …..Fine ".The two, had yet another fight. The aura inside Pity, that kept him happy. Was finally transferred to Rot. Without this aura, Pity would be depressed and upset _most_ of the times. This aura was original in Rot, but Rot transferred it to Pity." Am… _I_…! ",A Goddess, appeared. She had long green hair and eyes, she wore a long beautiful Greek-like dress. Her name is " Palutena "." Pity, I'm Palutena… "," Palutena…. ! ",Pity bowed to show some respect." Thank you, I see….. You've…. Killed yourself….. Why? ", … I suffer a horrible life. ",Pity stood up, and looked down to the ground…. As a tear came out of his eyes. Palutena, than went down on her left knee to be the same height as Pity. Palutena than wiped the tear away." Is there…. Anything else? "," …I want to know who my real, mother is…. "," ….. O-oh…. Are you sure, Pity? "," Yes, Please…. Miss. And Goddesses Palutena. "," ….Very well. ".Palutena than allowed Pity to teleport out of the Heaven-Realm and into the Darkness-Realm. Pity than looked around in the dark, horrible, awful, coldest place to be. It was like hell, but worse." ? "," Ah~ Pity…. "," ! ",As the woman, turned around to see her youngest son for the first time… It was…. Medusa who is the mother." W-who are you? "," I'm your mother. ",Pity in fear….Froze, completely. Just than… Palutena brought Pity back to life, but… Pity has to have evil darkness angel wings. As Pity returned from the Heaven and Darkness Realms.A cough, than a few coughs were heard from a far distance, not to far nor too close. Rot and Archwood kept fighting ever since. Rot broke up the fight once saw Pity's hand twitching. Rot, quickly ran and picked Pity up, to see and feel… Pity's new evil darkness angel wings, they were completely black." B-brother…. "," I got you, Pity…. ","…. I saw her…. ","… ' her '-! "," …Mother… ".From there Pity fainted, in Rot's arms. Rot transferred the aura back to Pity, and carried Pity to his room and laid Pity down on his bed. Both brothers have horrible scars which meant they were enemies to the world. Rot stayed by Pity's side, ever since.  
( ~ End of Day: 0 ~)  
[Mission:-]


	3. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day 1

**SUPER SMASH SOUL BROTHERS**

Day: 1 ~ Canada ~ The beginning… [Mission: R.E.S.C.U.E.] One day, a young fifteen year old, girl. Named " Stephanie ", which is CutyFox15 decided to hold an online tournament. She than was thinking hard of what she can do for her tournament… Than it hits her! She should create a online gaming website, that records your ranking and your wins. It was simple, if you win more than you were defeated, and if you were to beat someone by more wins than you go up a ranking, if you were to lose…. Than you go down a ranking. She than created the website, for all players of Super Smash Brothers Melee and Brawl, to versus and go against each-other. They continued to duke it out on the online game. Soon one person told a friend, than that friend told another. It was a giant chain! A lot of the players around the world, were all playing! Stephanie, the creator of this website. Was of course to be Ranker # 15. As for her little brother, he is Ranker # 9, Stephanie's older brother is ranker # 2. They didn't understand why their older brother wasn't Ranker # 1. Stephanie looked him up, he was a blonde hair, blue eyes teenager who was one year older than Stephanie. "According to his online profile, he has won….. ! ",Stephanie froze. She didn't know what to say nor do…But… She continued…" N-Nine…. T-THOUSAND WON! B-But….. I just started this website….. Not to long ago! ", Stephanie had no idea how long it took this kid, but he was online battling people non-stop, winning every match. This website was only online for a couple of weeks, it was that good! It was a smashing hit! Everyday, more and more people started joining in on the fun! And so… From there many people were fans of this whole website. Stephanie never thought everyone there would actually join on her website…. She was wrong. One day, when Stephanie came home from school. She saw her computer still online…. Wondering what was going on… Little did she realize…. There was an incident…. Something…. Huge and horrible happened. Stephanie was completely creped out, she dropped her bags and rushed to read what has happened. One of the Ranker's, [Ranker # 1] profile was slowly being erased…. It clearly said he wasn't online. It didn't make any sense! Stephanie slowly wrote down the situation on a piece of paper, she recorded the data. Slowly she began to realize that one day… His whole profile would be erased….. It was completely erased after one month. Stephanie looked she didn't understand what may have happened to him…One month passed…. She discovered what she feared, happened. A ringing sound…. Can be heard…..She was completely frozen, she didn't know what to do for a second. All of a sudden… Ranker # 1, privately sent Stephanie a message. " I know everything I needed to know about you…. Stephanie…. Answer the phone…. ". Stephanie slowly answered…" H-hello? "," Please! Are you the creator of that website! "," W-wha-! "," Yes or No! ", " Y-yes…! "," Is this ' CutyFox15 '-! "," Yes, this is CutyFox15, Stephanie speaking! Calm down…! "," Our son… He's been adducted! He's gone! "," W-what ranker was he on my website! "," Ranker # 1-! "," ….N-no….W-way…. ".Stephanie froze, she didn't know what to believe anymore…. She was like ice, that was just frozen. She than grabbed the phone and continue to try and get to the bottom of this!" Your son, his account had information about himself, however it was slowly being erased each and everyday… Do you know why! "," Our son, he's a good boy! Please, Stephanie….! We contacted the police! You're the only one who can save him! The police won't help! Please! Can you find him! ".As the parents for Ranker # 1, started crying…. Stephanie knew something was wrong… She thought to herself… " Why wouldn't the police do anything about it?, It's their job too! Why would the parents contact a teenager, themselves!….. I did create the website…. It's my responsibility, this was my mistake and in order for me to correct this mistake…. I have to do what it takes to help them. "." Okay…. I'll do it! "," Y-you will! H-how much will it cost-! "," No, it's for free, I put your son in danger. That was my fault, not yours. "," …Thank you, so ever much. "," No, thank you. "Stephanie hung up the phone. The creepy part was during the call, the phone number I.D. was being erased. She doesn't know what to do, but she did research. At school, she'd kill most of her time doing her homework, buying her time to do the research. She did come across a situation where she realized that most people have been complaining about another issue. Apparently hackers have found a way how to hack Super Smash Brothers: Melee & Brawl, they have hacked the users on Stephanie's website. Stephanie started looking up information about that too. Little by little, time was wasted to find out about this mystery. She got lost in her notes, some made sense some didn't. She was panicking… She didn't know what might have happened. She thought by asking some of the users what happened may have helped her, some tried to spy around for her. .It didn't work out. She made plans, she made it so that no matter what would happen, or what wouldn't happen. She'll have it all planned out. She put a lot of thought it the plans. Knowing she'll be dealing hackers, she continued worrying. She warned everyone, she could. Stephanie than got her, " Sw " group. Listening for rumours or anything related to that subject. As they all gathered together one by one, they did more research together. They're a family alright, they can do the work together. After many hours of working, they all went home. Stephanie than awaits her next clue giving a hint what may have happen to Ranker # 14. She was getting worried, like how she always does." This isn't right, who would want to kidnap another teenager?…. If these hackers continue to bother all of us, they might be working for that person who kidnapped Ranker # 14. I hope he's okay! "….Stephanie kept worrying non-stop, there was no point stopping her either. As everyday she gets closer and closer into solving this mystery. She just hopes that she can find out in time to save Ranker # 14.  
( ~ End of Day: 1 ~)  
[Mission: A.C.C.E.P.T.E.D.]


	4. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day 2 Part 1

**Super Smash Soul Brothers**

Day: 2  
~ Hacker's base ~  
The start of a case  
[Mission: E.L.I.M.I.N.A.T.E.]

" We all gather together, to continue our cause. The year shall end with us to win. Among the rest, destroy every human. Don't kill the human-hackers who are on our side. "- As a Hacker continuing to blabber out non-sense. " They tore us all apart, once upon a time. We must return the _favour_! We shall rise up to collect the truth. "- He continued. " Brother… W-what is he talking about? "- Pity, lightly grabbed Rot's shirt. Pity asked his older brother, what this hacker was suggesting. " Dunno' and don't care. You, know we'll all be fucked over by this guy. ", " O-oh… ", "….Not everyone. ", " ? ", " ….As long as I'm here to see what the catch is, you won't have to worry. "- Rot lightly lifted up Pity's chin, with his right hand-Index finger. Pity let out a soft and sweet laughter, or a giggle of some what. " They took from our great accentors! Today, you, me, everyone. We shall mark this day, to the point of existence of our victory and pride! We shall destroy and rip apart of everything _they_, ever created! We shall make a difference! "- As this hacker continued. " If you want to regain, all the stuff that was once ours, than let me hear you, all! ". All the evil clones were cheering among sides with the hackers, everyone but Rot and Pity. Fans were on the bleachers cheering, standing up rows after rows. Pity, was going to join as well but Rot grabbed Pity's arm stopping him. Pity, understood so the two brothers continued to have a seat while everyone else continued to cheer. " The hackers originations, and alliance among with the hatred-clones shall proceed to glance to a view of life in the advantages. We shall take what's ours! ".


	5. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day 2 Part 2

Rot. The smart-ass he is, stood up and shouted out… " What shall we become, nothing but your puppets. That's what. ", " You…! Everyone, halt! That's an order! "-That hacker continued to give orders. He, on the other hand stopped everyone from hurting Rot. " Why would he say, that! ", " Who knows, maybe he's against us! " as whispers among the stadium-collected. " Are you against us, or with us? ", " Dunno…- ", " You, know! ", "…Who knows, what I'll do. ", " I see, the data-chart and profile, your ' Rot '. ", " No, shit-Sherlock. ", " If you oppose to me, one more time. I shall- ", " Yeah, yeah, yeah….. You have an army to go after me, big woof. ", " ….. ". Rot than gave him a smirk, Rot than took his seat next to Pity. Pity, was completely speech-less in fear. Rot, put his hand on top of Pity's hand, "…They'll _have _to go through _me_, first. "-Rot said to calm Pity down. " We shall take another valuable human, to allow them to become a hacker. ". That quickly got Rot's attention, for once. Pity, was worried… " She's the one who created this online website. She's the one who caused many fans to be brought together. Let's take her down, by taking her. ". Rot, was thinking " This is an instant suicide mission, if one's eye is too slow. "- Rot continued to think, he realized if he were to be too busy dealing with her, what if the others turned against Pity?, He has a life or death, situation on his hands! Rot, glanced at everyone near Pity. " I don't recognize- " Rot, slowly saw on the other side…. A few, certain, people he knew. Rot, blinked and they were gone. Rot, continued to think " If they came back, there is a possibility they came back….. Once, doing so….. They'll be after Pity…. ". Pity turned to Rot. " ? ", " I-I… ", Rot than put his left arm on Pity's shoulder, and gave him a quick smile. Pity, did a sigh of relieved. " I, really wish….. We didn't have to do this… " Pity said to Rot, worrying. " I'll do the dirty work, you stay safe. ". " I know…! B-but…! ". Right before Pity can even have the chance to explain, that hacker continued. " Today, we shall meet the one who brought you hatred clones to this world's existence! ". Out came another hacker. " Hacker Number 14. ". Everyone, yet again burst into cheers for Hacker Number 14's success. " Pfftt… "-Rot, said underneath his breath with his arms crossed. Hacker # 14 waved to the crowds of the mixture balance of the opposite-clones and the hackers. Hacker # 14, took a quick glance at Rot and Pity. " I….Feel it! M-my focus, Rot…! ", " ! ", Pity has felt the aura in his body again with a odd-feeling, it felt like warmth but a strange tickle. " So… What he says, go Pity. ". Pity didn't understand. Hacker # 14, took the microphone and declared their next mission. " I was in a group as well, until this group _saved_ me. This mission, is to save…. The girl who created this online gaming world. "- Hacker # 14, took a quick glance at Rot and Pity, " Don't mess this up, this means the world in our hands. " Hacker # 14 said and got off the stage. " ….He'll be the first one to die, Pity. ", " ….. ", " We'll find her… ", " I-I …Know. ". Rot, didn't understand why Hacker # 14, gave them that cold-like glance. Rot, was starting to think….. He knows the truth of what Rot really did in the past. Everyone, has accepted this mission. But, the true two-ones will be the one doing this one mission…

The Brothers, Rot and Pity.

(~ End of Day: 2 ~)  
[ Mission: A.C.C.E.P.T.E.D.]


	6. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day 3 Part 1

**Super Smash Soul Brothers**Day: 3~ Sw base ~ The beginning [Mission: R.E.S.C.U.E.]" Gather up! " as Stephanie, ordered. " We have a situation on our hands- ", " You mean yours, cousin? ". Ashley, asking. " Ha, ha.. Shut the fuck up, this concerns us all. We're facing a major-problem. ", " How so? ", " I've collected data, it doesn't make _any sense_….At _all_! ". Ashley didn't understand what to say, and nor did she know what to do. " What are you talking about, cousin? ", " Duh! The case..! We must trace down Ranker 1. He went missing, his parents called me to report this to me! And- " Stephanie was shortly after cut off by Ashley. " Isn't that the police-officers job? ", " It is! This is one of the parts that doesn't make any sense! They won't help! ". Stephanie had to explain to Ashley. " You see, the police wouldn't help them. They needed serious help, so they contacted me. It's my website, Ash. So I have to take responsibility! Into something I did! ", " But, this was an accident- ", " They'll just claim it's another ' excuse '. ", "….. ", " Please, Ash. We need to gather the group, I need all your help. Something isn't right and I can't do this alone! ", "….. I hate it, when your right. " Ashley than started contacting the members of the family group [on you tube and in real-life.] " Sw ". " Something needs to be done! "- Stephanie was so stressed out, she's been walking around in circles, she quickly head over to her desk and pulled out papers. " See! Look at the complains, the players, the rankers, the characters, the scores, the, the, the..- ", " Cousin! Chill. We know you're a geek. Care to explain this, calmly? " Ashley asked as she helped the other members into their base. " Recently, I've been losing ratings. Everything is going down! Due to the latest studies of the report of a missing player- ", " _OOoohh_, a missing player-! ", " Ash! He's Ranker 1! ". Ashley froze, nothing to say. " We need to seek out the group who kidnapped him! It must have been a group. I'm pretty, sure. Ranker 1, can take at least one person down, alone. " Stephanie continued explaining.


	7. Super Smash Soul Brothers: Day 3 Part 2

. " Well, what are you going to do, Sis? "-Stephanie's older brother entered the conversion. " _Oh_, you know the same old, same old- Someone got kidnapped and it's all my fault! "-Stephanie slowly started to panic. " …. Whatever. "- Stephanie's little brother, joined as well. " ' whatever '-! How could you say something like that! We have to keep in mind that we have to save this player! Who knows what might have happened to him! And- ", Stephanie's brothers, both older and younger brothers, with Stephanie's cousin, Ashley. Started slowly laughing at the part when Stephanie said ' We have to save this player! '. "….Real, mature. Children. "-Stephanie replied back. Stephanie looked around and collected information from everyone who got involved a part of this whole chain. " The website started off by us advertising it on you tube. ", " …. Go on. ", " Our friends, subscribers and fans joined this website, we had a poor rating. ", " Continue. ", " Until, they told their friends, everyone, and so, and so… We manage to get seven hundred-thousands players right there. ", " ….. ", " That's not all, I collected all the data that was needed to realized… We had millions of players on this website. ", "…..Damn. ", " Now, one ranker got kidnapped. Imagine all the other players?, Horrible situation. The police won't help, so the parents will call us. ", " We're screwed- ", " I know! We have to trace this ranker down- ", " Pftt… It wouldn't matter. I bet he was a low Ranker- "-Stephanie's older brother being a smart-ass. "….He's Ranker # 1. "-Stephanie answered. " …. "-The older brother was speech-less. " It doesn't matter… We have to find out _why_, he got kidnapped in the very first thing! ". Stephanie's brothers looked at each-other. " Well, I don't know what else to say… "-Ashley said, in a mono-tone. "…..Wait, So…. He's the first Ranker…. You don't think someone kidnapped him because he's number one on my website! ", "….. Your going somewhere…! "-Ashley realized. " It's a puzzle! He must have gotten kidnapped for that! Maybe by bullies or people who envy him! Than the police won't help because their involved! ", " …You could be right! ", " The police doesn't want to help! Because they probably know-already! It's probably one of the police officer's child! ", " Your going somewhere, here! ", " All we have to do is ask them questions and what was their side of the story was! Whoever had one slightly off track information, even one! That one, will be the one who is involved! ", " Okay! So where do we begin! ", " Ranker # 1's parents called and- "-Stephanie froze. She remembered after they called, Ranker # 1's home-phone number was erased. " I got it! We'll track him down, by his online profile! "-Stephanie quickly answered back stopping people from panicking. " Agreed! "-Stephanie's brothers answered. " Alright. "-Ashley answered. " We need our other cousins for this. I'll continue to collect data. The thing is…. ", " ? ", " We gotta' stay low, the trail is hot with this case. One's mistake, can be one's last action… "-Stephanie continued. " ….. "-The three, Ashley, Stephanie's older brother, and Stephanie's little brother was completely speech-less. " We shall plan a date when we all agree to this operation. I shall continue to proceed and collect every little data I can. "-Stephanie's last comment.

Stephanie, and her family group will be detectives and get all the information they need. Stephanie needs all the help she can get in order for her to succeed in this operation. She'll need evidence she can get to solve this case….  
….The true question, is…..  
…. Will she be able to save them….?

(~ The end of Day: 3 ~)  
[ Mission: C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.D.]


End file.
